Thousand Lightyears of Waiting
by angelDC
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Fuji had been obsessed with photography, Tezuka let him follow his dream, will he finally get him by his side forever? FujiTezuka


**Thousand Light-years of Waiting**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: Another Fuji/Tezuka fic! Hehe, just wrote this in one night, inspired by a song by a local band here in Philippines entitled "Can't Let You Go" by Cueshé. Please read and review! Thank you very much!

Disclaimers: As usual, of course, I don't own PoT.

--- --- --- --- ---

_A senior high school student was walking around his classmate's bedroom while he waits for him prepare himself for their entrance exam in their dream university._

_It had been fifteen minutes since his friend left him in the room to take a bath when he saw an official looking envelope lying innocently at the study table. The eighteen-year-old boy who does not have the habit to pry on things that does not concern him, closed his eyes, trying to stop himself to pick up the envelope and read what it was about, unfortunately, his curiosity got the better of him._

_He picked the envelope up with his shaking fingers and took out the letter inside it and read…_

"_I never thought you have a nosy side, Kunimitsu," a voice from behind him said after a couple of minutes, startling him and making him turn around tensely._

_A smiling boy, shorter than him, looked at him with his usual best smile instead of irritation that someone would put up when someone intrude their privacy. "You don't have to be that scared, its okay," he said, going to his bed, picking up his bag and swinging it over to his shoulder._

"_You never told me about this, _Fuji_," Tezuka said, gathering back his composure and making the seriousness in his voice evident as he held up the letter he had read along with its envelope._

_Fuji stopped on his tracks as he made his way to the door, knowing that when Tezuka calls him by his last name, he means business. He turned to him and said, "You don't have to know about it, I won't accept it anyway."_

"_Why won't you?" Tezuka asked, curiously, "This is something you would want for, and besides, it seems to be a good offer, I don't think you should miss this."_

_Fuji_ _cocked his head to the side and softly chuckled, "I never thought that you could give that kind of opinion in this kind of thing," he said, "but to answer your question, I just don't feel like taking it, that's all."_

"_I _don't _believe you," Tezuka snapped, noting that sour tone from Fuji_'_s voice._

"_But that's the truth, _Tezuka_," Fuji_ _said, turning back to the door, wanting to end the conversation at once, "let's go, we still have a long way to go, we might be late."_

"_We're _not _going anywhere unless you answer me _properly_," Tezuka said firmly, not moving from his spot._

"_Oh, that's too bad, because that's all I'm going to say," Fuji_ _told him, going to the door and reaching for the knob._

_Tezuka quickly went to him and blocked the door, "Why – won't – you – accept – it?"_

_Fuji heaved a sigh and looked at him with his piercing eyes, "I'm not taking them because I don't want to leave, I want to stay here to study with you and everyone," he said sharply, but his voice was starting to shake as he felt tears forming in his eyes, "I don't want them because I don't want to leave _you_, I want to stay because I want to be beside you every minute of the day…is that enough?" he asked, looking down._

"_I can't believe you," Tezuka said, sighing heavily, tightly gripping Fuji_ _in his shoulders, "I know you want this so accept it, don't let me hinder you from all the things you want to do in your life…do you understand?"_

_Fuji_ _looked up to him and smiled, "Fine then, if that's what you want…" _

_Tezuka gave a little smile and wrapped the shorter boy into his arms and making him rest his head on his chest, _'Go where you want to, I'll just be right here waiting for your return…'

--- --- --- --- ---

"Excuse me, Sir," the stewardess called the attention of a young man, "we're about to land, please fasten your seatbelt."

"Oh, sorry," the lad said, quickly following the stewardess' direction.

The plane from London, England will finally land in Tokyo, Japan in just a couple of minutes. The passengers in the airplane had already prepared themselves for a safe landing by following the pilot's instructions. Excitement filled them, especially for a certain young man, twenty-five years of age, who was not able to see his homeland for exactly seven years.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Nya! The plane from London has finally arrived!" a young man with a red hair exclaimed excitedly among the crowd, making other people to turn to him, wondering why such a man who seems to be already in his mid-twenties still acts like a small kid.

"Eiji, stop jumping and keep your voice down," said the man with the hyperactive redhead, a bit embarrass by the way people look and point at them.

Kikumaru frowned, "Mou, but Syuichi, I can't help it, I haven't seen my best friend for a long time and –"

Oishi sighed and smiled at the pouting red head with him, "Okay, stop that now, Eiji," he said, "there he is!" he pointed out, with a sudden enthusiasm.

"Nya! Wave the banner, Syuichi!" Kikumaru called out loudly and excitedly, smiling widely as he turn to the direction Oishi pointed out.

Sighing again, Oishi did what he was told; he held up the placard he was holding with the name 'Fuji Syusuke' as high as he could, but he knew that they could still get his attention without the need of it since the voice of his cute childlike companion that is calling his name is above all the other voice and noise in the airport.

Fuji smiled at the sight of his two friends that he has not seen for a very long time; he waved at them for a bit and, pushing his trolley, quickly made his way out to the exit where he was excitedly greeted by a tight bear hug from his still bouncy best friend.

"Nya, Fuji!" Kikumaru called, "I missed you _so_ much!"

"I could see that," Fuji muttered, smiling, from the tight embrace.

"Nice to see you again, Fuji," Oishi said, walking over the two best friends and pulling Kikumaru away from Fuji since he sensed that Fuji is already lacking air, "it's been a long time but, I see, you haven't change that much."

Fuji nodded, "I know, thanks."

"Shall we go then?" Oishi asked, cocking his head to the side and helping Fuji with his trolley.

"Sure," Fuji said.

"Yey!" Kikumaru yelled, "Let's go, Fuji, nya!"

--- --- --- --- ---

Kikumaru, who was sitting at the passenger's seat in front, was excitedly pointing out to Fuji all the new things that popped out during the seven years that he was miles away. Fuji followed Kikumaru's finger wherever it points to, happily gazing outside through the car's window as he comfortably sit at the backseat of Oishi's car; definitely, a lot has changed in the city and he could see that he can get lost now if he would just go out on his own.

"– we could go there now if you want," Kikumaru said.

"Not now, Eiji," Oishi told him, "Fuji's tired from the flight, you know."

Kikumaru frowned slightly, looking over his best friend, he said, "Maybe some other time…"

Fuji smiled.

"So, how's London, Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"It was fine," Fuji answered, "a lot of museums, mansions, parks and gardens…"

"It must've been great!" Kikumaru thought aloud.

"Yeah, it is," Fuji said.

"By the way, you did a wonderful job on the photos that are included in your calendar this year," Oishi complimented him, "they're really impressive, I must say, you've gotten much better on you photography."

"Thanks, Oishi."

"Mou, Fuji is always good at photography, he's well-know already because of it," Kikumaru commented and sighed, "so, what are you up to while you're here?"

Fuji cocked his head to the side and put a finger to his chin, thinking, "Well, I've been invited to a lot of photo exhibits, I need to attend all of them, I also need to prepare one for my own," he began, "also, a lot of universities have also invited me for some college talks, actually, I already have my first one tomorrow in Tokyo University –"

"Nya, stop it!" Kikumaru whined, "I could feel the weight of all the things you must do! I thought you're here for a vacation, I never thought you're going to be this busy, _how frustrating_!"

Fuji chuckled slightly, happy that his best friend managed to keep his childlike antics that he really loved.

"And he has an appointment to attend to right now," Oishi added, laughing.

Kikumaru's eyes widened in disbelief, "That's too much!" he yelled, looking back at Fuji, "You're still tired from the flight, you could've at least get a one day rest," he continued, eyebrows furrowing, "is that the prize of fame?" he finished, frowning.

Fuji leaned forward to Kikumaru and patted his head, "Don't stress too much by just worrying about me, I'm used to my busy schedules already," he told the redhead, trying to erase the worry from him, "and besides, this appointment has nothing to do with my profession, it's more on _personal_ affairs."

"What?" Kikumaru cried out, more worried than ever, "Don't tell me that you're going to meet a doctor at a certain hospital! Nya, take care of yourself, don't be such a workaholic!"

"Eiji, don't be ridiculous!" Fuji said, not believing that he made Kikumaru more worried, "I'm perfectly fine and I'm not going to a hospital," he told him, assuring Kikumaru again, he sighed, "it's good to see that you haven't changed that much, I really missed your pouting and whining but if you don't stop that now, Oishi might get angry at me by making you worry about me that much."

Kikumaru blushed at once on what Fuji had said, making Fuji to chuckle again.

"We're here," Oishi suddenly stated, breaking in between Fuji and Kikumaru.

Unknown to the two best friends, Oishi had parked the car just near the entrance of a very tall building, Kikumaru's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized where they were at the moment.

"Mou, what are we –"

Kikumaru was not able to finish his sentence since Oishi had put his hand to his mouth to shut him up as he held his cellphone on his ear with his other hand, "Hello Tezuka? This is Oishi."

Fuji leaned further forward.

"Well, I just have to tell you that I won't be able to go there right now since I have to go to an emergency meeting," Oishi said, taking his hand from Kikumaru's mouth, who gave him a pouted at him very childishly, "but I have someone else to send there in my place, he would be the one to tell you what I needed, is that okay?"

Oishi turned to Fuji and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Tezuka," Oishi replied on the phone, "I'm really sorry, by the way, he might be there in a couple of minutes now, he told me that he had already arrived in your building when he called me a while ago, okay?" he told him, "Don't forget to inform your secretary, good bye."

Finally, Oishi put his cellphone down, and turned to Fuji, "Everything's set," he said, "just remember, 18th floor, the office is on your right when you got off the elevator, the one at the end of the hall, understood?"

"Okay," Fuji said, nodding.

"Wait a minute," Kikumaru broke in, "Tezuka doesn't know you're already here?"

Fuji shook his head.

"So, you mean, the appointment that you're talking about is with Tezuka?"

Oishi and Fuji both nodded, smiling, amused at Kikumaru's expression as he try to put things together.

"I see, but how come –"

"Eiji, I need to go," Fuji told him, feeling sorry that he needed to cut his best friend off, "I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

"Oh, sorry," Kikumaru said, smiling.

"Good luck," Oishi told Fuji.

Fuji smiled at his two friends as he opened the car door and went off. Oishi and Kikumaru watched him as he made his way to the building, smiling, knowing that things will go perfectly well.

"Tezuka would definitely be surprise," Kikumaru said.

"Definitely," Oishi agreed.

--- --- --- --- ---

The elevator finally stopped in the 18th floor and seconds after it had opened, Fuji stepped out and turned to the right just where Oishi had told him. When he reached the end of the hall, he went to the lady at the desk beside a door.

"Excuse me," Fuji said politely, "I'm here to see Tezuka Kunimitsu for Oishi Syuichiroh."

"Just a moment, sir," the secretary told him as she went to press the intercom at her desk and said, "Sir, the man that Oishi-san sent for him had already arrived."

"Send him in," was the simple reply, Fuji smiled at the sound of it, reminding him the times when he commands them to run twenty or more laps around the field.

The secretary stood up and walked over to the door, "You may come in now, sir."

"Thank you very much," Fuji said, bowing his head as the secretary opened the door for him.

When he finally stepped in, he saw that the space was neat as he expected; the books are piled efficiently on the shelves, the furniture are well polished, the floor is clear as mirrors, and the pictures and paintings are hanged perfectly on the walls. Fuji smiled at the surrounding; agreeing to himself that it is a perfect ambiance for someone like Tezuka, but his smile grew wider when he saw a certain calendar hanging at the one side of the room with photos that he was so familiar with.

Fuji walked further in to the table where a busy, concentrated looking man with glasses and wearing a formal suit is settled, scanning through a lot of papers laid on his table then typing something on his computer and picking up his pen as if editing something that is written on the paper.

'_Just what I had imagined,' _Fuji thought as he grinned at the sight of the typical Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"So," Tezuka began, putting down his pen and closing the folders in his table, breaking Fuji's thoughts, "what does Oishi needs –"

Tezuka's eyes widened in disbelief when he had looked up; finally, the most significant person in his life, which he had been longing to see for exactly seven long years, is now in front of him, smiling. His mouth gaped slightly as he stood from his chair and walked over his unexpected visitor.

"Hello, nice to see you again," Fuji greeted as Tezuka walked towards him, "it's been exactly seven years now, isn't it?"

'_Seven years,_' Tezuka said to himself, '_today's exactly the seventh year…' _The surprised man did not say a word to him; instead, he brought his fingers slowly up to Fuji's face and touched him lightly on his cheeks, remembering the loneliest night that happened exactly seven years ago.

--- --- --- --- ---

'_Flight number 10: Tokyo_ _to London_…_all passengers please…'_

"_There goes the announcement," Tezuka said, turning to the shorter guy beside him._

_He and Fuji_ _was standing near the window that is viewing the airplanes in the runway. Today was the day that he had been dreading, even though he was the on who insisted Fuji to take the internship offer from London, he could not help but feel lonely of his departure, but he do not dare to show his sadness to Fuji._

"_Are you sure you want me to go there?" Fuji_ _asked, not moving. "You'll be regretting this, you know."_

"_Yes…" Tezuka simply answered, swallowing the lump in his throat, "and I don't care."_

"_We don't know how long we'll be apart," Fuji_ _said._

"_I know," Tezuka muttered, having difficulty holding back his tears, "but as long as you promised that you'll come back, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it would take…"_

_Fuji sighed heavily; yes, he do admit that he wanted this kind of opportunity ever since he had been obsessed with photography but he do not want to leave Tezuka alone behind, afraid that he might lose him while he was away. He wants Tezuka to stop him and ask him to stay beside him forever, he does not care whether he might not fulfill his lifelong dream…he can give everything up for Tezuka._

"_Funny isn't it?" Fuji began, putting a hand to the glass, "I never imagined this could happen…I always think that you're the one who's going to leave me while I'll be the one to wait."_

"_Things don't happen always the way you thought of," Tezuka told him, turning away as he could feel the tears that he had been holding back will start to fall and he did not want Fuji to see them, "you better get on board."_

_Fuji stared at Tezuka's back, a tear fell from his eye, "Goodbye, then, Kunimitsu," Fuji_ _said, trying to reach his hand but stopped midway for he might never let got of it forever, "I'll see you soon." Finally, with that, Fuji_ _turned the other way and left._

_Tezuka turned back, watching Fuji walk away from him, he wanted to wrap Fuji in his arms but if he did that, he might never let him go and Fuji might stay and would not go and chase his dream – he would never forgive himself if that could happen. As he watched Fuji_'_s retreating back, he felt as if every Fuji_'_s single steps seem to be breaking his heart piece by piece. Somehow, he could just comfort himself by thinking that he might never know how much Fuji loves him if he did not read the letter, he is just doing this in return, this is how he wants Fuji to know how much he loves him, he is willing to let him go to where he wants to be._

_After a couple of minutes, the plane to London had finally took off, Tezuka watched it from where he was standing ever since Fuji walked away, now, tears are slowly falling in his eyes as he followed the plane with his gaze up as it take _his star _up to the night sky where he could just stare at him from the ground, unable to see him clearly as he is million miles away in the galaxy._

--- --- --- --- ---

"Long time no see, Tezuka Kunimitsu," Fuji asked, smiling, liking the light touches from Tezuka's fingers and the stunned expression in his face, "How are you?"

Fuji's ever sweet, gentle voice broke Tezuka away from his reminiscing; still, he did not give any reply as he now busied himself stroking Fuji's soft hair that he missed so much.

"You-You're _back_," he managed to say after a couple of seconds when he finally made up his mind that the person he is seeing and touching in front of him is real and not just a product of his imagination.

Fuji gave a nod, "Did I make you wait too long?"

Tezuka smiled and wrapped Fuji in his arms, "You bet, you did…you really tortured me with that, Syusuke."

"Well, that's you're fault, not mine," Fuji said, smirking, "that's the prize of letting me go."

"I know," Tezuka agreed, "that's why, if I could, I would never allow you to leave again."

"Well, I can see that you've paid enough," Fuji said, teasingly, "don't worry, you're not going to wait that long again."

"Another one year without you would still kill me," Tezuka said, tightening his embrace, thinking that Fuji is just in the country for a short period of time, "a second without you is already a light-years for me…"

Fuji smirked as he took away Tezuka's arms around him, "No, I'm serious," he said, holding Tezuka's hands firmly, "I'll be staying here by your side for as long as you want now, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed, "You mean…You-You're staying for good?"

"Yes, I am," Fuji answered, putting his arms around Tezuka's waist and resting his head on his chest comfortably, "I'm yours now, Kunimitsu, _forever_…"

"If you're _finally_, _truly_ mine…" Tezuka began, putting his arms back around Fuji's still small figure, "then that means, nothing's going to take you away from me ever again."

Fuji nodded, not looking up at him. Tezuka looked down at Fuji, remembering that this is exactly how they were been when he had first said he could go. '_Finally, my shooting star had finally landed back into my world' _he thought happily, closing his eyes for a bit with a little, sweet smile. Unable to contain his longing anymore, Tezuka lifted Fuji's face to him and brought his lips down to Fuji's…down to the lips that he had been wanting to kiss after a thousand light-years of waiting…

--- --- --- --- ---

END.


End file.
